Utakata Hanabi
by MaYa ChaN23598
Summary: Popuri merasa kesepian tanpa kekasihnya, Kai. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa ia akan mendapati kekasihnya meninggal karena kesalahan kecil.


HARVEST MOON Friends of Mineral Town

**Disclaimer**: Milik Natsume

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Pairing: PopurixKai

Summary: Popuri merasa kesepian tanpa kekasihnya, Kai. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa ia akan mendapati kekasihnya meninggal karena kesalahan kecil.

A/N: Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'utakata hanabi-supercell'. Oneshot pertama saya ini. Maaf kalau pendek ya? *kesibukan*. Okeh, selamat membaca!

**-Utakata Hanabi -**

Popuri's POV

"Kai…"

Entah kenapa bibir ini selalu menyebut namamu. Namamu, wajahmu, suaramu. Semuanya selalu berputar-putar di kepalaku. Aku masih belum dapat melepas kepergianmu yang begitu cepat ini. Ingatanku selalu saja tertuju pada masa lalu.

"Kai…"

Suaraku serak, pandanganku mengabur karena air mata yang bertumpuk di pelupuk mataku. Sudah cukup lama kau meninggalkanku disini.

Aku… masih belum dapat melupakan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Ya. Kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan untuk dikenang.

**Flashback:**

"Popuri! Lihat ini! Ini kembang api yang kubuat bersama Jack. Besar kan? Ini kubuat untukmu"

"Ya ampun, Kai. Besar sekali"

Aku sangat gembira melihat kembang api yang dibawa Kai sangat besar. Ya. Besar sekali.

"Aku mengerjakannya 3 hari yang lalu, tapi aku segera menyelesaikannya tadi. Aku takut kau menunggu terlalu lama"

"Aku tak tahu kau sedang melakukan hal itu, Kai. Kau pasti kelelahan"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini semua aku persembahkan untuk tuan putriku"

"Hahaha.. Kau ini berlebihan, Kai"

"Ayo! Festival kembang api akan dimulai 5 menit lagi"

"Iya"

Kau menarik tanganku. Aku dapat merasakan hangatnya tanganmu saat menggandengku menuju ke pantai. Kau tak kenal lelah. Sudah banyak sekali benda-benda yang kau persembahkan dank au berkata itu semua untukku. Peluhmu selalu menghiasi dahimu saat kau memberikan persembahan demi persembahan yang sebenarnya tidak kubutuhkan. Aku hanya membutuhkan dirimu..

Hanya kau…

"Hai, Jack. Kau kesini bersama siapa?" tanyaku

"Aku bersama Claire. Dia sedang membeli minuman di sebelah sana. Kau?"

"Kai…"

"Oh.. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya"

"Iya"

Jack…

Pria brunet yang selalu mengenakan topi biru dan tinggal di perternakan yang besar. Aku ingat sekali. Aku pernah jatuh hati padanya. Pria yang baik hati dan tampan seperti dia memang sangat sulit untuk ditolak. Banyak sekali wanita yang berusaha mendekatinya, namun Jack tetap setia Claire. Namun sayang sekali, semua yang kulakukan untuknya selalu ditolak. Walau dengan cara yang lembut. Aku berusaha belajar untuk melupakan pria itu, dan aku berhasil.

Setelah cukup lama aku menunggu, barulah aku menemukan Kai, seorang pria sederhana pemilik restoran kecil di pantai di Mineral Town. Entah apa yang mempertemukanku dengan Kai aku sudah tak mengingatnya lagi.

SYUUUUNNGGG….. DUAARRR

"Popuri! Ayo kita bakar kembang api ini"

Aku mendengar suaramu memanggilku. Aku berbalik melihatmu yang sedang melambaikan tangan. Aku berlari kecil ke arahmu, mengangkat sedikit yukata yang kupakai.

"KAAAIIII! POPURIIII! AWAAAAASSS!"

Kakiku mesih terus melangkah, berlari kea rah Kai. Namun teriakan kencang itu menarik perhatianku. Tiba-tiba dari belakang, ada seseorang yang menarik bahuku dengan kasar.

"Augh!"

Tubuhku jatuh ke bawah bersama orang yang menarikku. Aku merasakan sakit pada punggung dan bahuku. Aku melihat siapa yang menarikku seperti itu.

"Rick?! Kenapa kau menarikku seperti itu! Sakit!" aku memarahi Gray yang ternyata adalah orang yang menarikku tadi.

"…" dia hanya terdiam, menatap sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Aku pun ikut melihat apa yang sedang di lihat Gray.

"Haah! KAAAIIII!" aku berlari ke arah Kai, namun kedua tanganku di tahan oleh Gray dan orang-orang yang lain ikut menahanku agar aku tak mendekati Kai yang saat kondisinya sangat menyedihkan. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya terpisah satu sama lain. Darah terlihat menghiasi beberapa tempat di pantai.

"KAAAIIII! Hiks.. BIARKAN AKU PERGI PADANYA.! KAAAIII! Hiks.. hiks.."

Air mata yang sudah tak dapat di bendung, mengalir tanpa ada yang bisa mencegah. Air mata terus saja mengucur dari kedua mataku. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku melepas cengkraman orang-orang yang menahanku dan berlari mendekati kekasihku yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Ibuku dan Rick memegang bahuku dan mencoba menenangkanku. Aku hanya menutup mataku dan menangis. Aku menggeleng dan berlutut.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! TIDAK MUNGKIIIINN! KAAAAIIIIII!"

"Sudah, Popuri. Semuanya sudah terjadi"

"Tidak! Pasti ada yang sudah merencanakan ini! Siapa!? SIAPAAAA!?"

"Tidak, Popuri. Tidak. Dia meninggal karena membakar kembang api pada tempat yang salah"

"Tidak! TIDAAAKKK!"

BRUUUK

Aku merasa tubuhku lemas dan pandanganku menghitam. Aku ambruk seketika. Aku merasa tubuhku diangkat, dibawa pulang ke rumah dan di tidurkan di atas ranjangku.

Alam mimpi….

Aku melihatmu di alam mimpiku.

Kau memakai jas putih, layaknya orang yang akan menikah. Kau berjalan di taman yang penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga. Aku mencoba mengikutimu dari sisi lain taman dengan diam-diam. Tapi, kau mengetahui kehadiranku dan memanggilku. Dengan senyum, aku berlari ke arahmu dan memelukmu dengan erat.

"KAAAIII!"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kai. Jangan pernah. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu"

Kau hanya terdiam dengan senyum yan tiada henti selalu menghiasi wajahmu. Kau terus memelukku, tak mau berpisah denganku. Tiba-tiba, kau melepas pelukanmu dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku celanamu. Kau membuka benda kecil itu dihadapanku.

"Popuri, ambillah kalung ini. Saat kau melihat kalung ini, kau akan selalu ingat padaku" kemudian kau mengenakannya di leherku.

"Cantik" katamu sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Terima kasih, Kai" aku kembali memelukmu.

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan, kau berjalan tanpa berkata apa pun. Aku sedikit bingung dengan sikapmu. Aku mengikutimu berjalan.

"Kau mau kemana, Kai?"

"…." Kau tak menjawab. Kau seperti tak mendengarku.

Kau menghentikan langkahmu di sebuah jurang berkabut dan melihat ke bawah.

"Kai, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku… akan pergi kesana"

"Tapi, kau akan mati jika terjun kesana" tanganku mencoba menahan lengan kirimu.

"Aku sudah mati, Popuri. Yang kau lihat hanyalah rohku"

"Apa?! Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin"

"Kau harus bisa belajar untuk melepasku. Aku tak bisa selamanya berada di sampingmu. Tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini"

"Kai… Kalau begitu, izinkan aku ikut bersamamu. Aku akan ikut terjun ke bawah sana"

"Tidak, Popuri. Perjalanan hidupmu masih panjang. Kau pasti dapat menemukan yang lebih baik daripada aku. Selamat tinggal"

Kau melompat ke jurang itu.

"KAAAAIIIII!" seketika sekelilingku menjadi terang dan penuh dengan cahaya.

**End of Flashback:**

Angin semilir menerpa, menerbangkan rambut pinkku. Aku mengenakan yukata tahun lalu saat masih bersama Kai di Mineral Town. Aku ingin mengingat lagi dan lagi tentangmu. Kenangan-kenangan bersamamu selalu terulang di memoriku.

Air mata perlahan mengalir membasahi pipiku. Bibirku bergetar saat aku mengingat dirimu lagi.

Kai…

Seandainya kau ada disini saat ini, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tak ingin berbicara apapun. Aku hanya ingin menenggelamkan wajahku di dadamu dan menangis. Jika suatu saat aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, kau tidak akan pernah kubiarkan pergi. Kita mungkin tak bersatu, tapi cinta kita akan tetap abadi selamanya.

Cinta… tolong bawa aku ke tempat yang kuharapkan itu, dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Kai lagi.

Di sepanjang jalan dengan di damping oleh Ibu dan Rick menuju pantai, tempat pelaksanaan festival kembang api biasa diadakan, air mataku tak pernah berhenti mengalir.

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada disana, menunggu kembang api diluncurkan dan meledak di udara, memamerkan warnanya yang indah.

SYUUUUUNNGG… DUAAARRR

SYUUUUNGG DUAAARRR

Kembang-kembang api telah diluncurkan ke atas langit. Aku menengadah melihat cantiknya kembang api itu. Lagi-lagi, aku teringat olehmu, Kai…

Aku benar-benar belum bisa melupakanmu. Kembang api selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku mencoba membencimu. Namun di hari seperti ini…  
Sekali lagi, aku mengingat kembali hal yang telah kita lalui.

Kita tertawa, kita berjalan-jalan, bahkan saat kau pertama kali menyatakan perasaanmu.

"Aku menyukaimu" katamu.  
Kemudian kita saling berciuman di bawah letusan bunga api.

Harusnya aku tak mengenal perasaan seperti ini. Meski aku sudah tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, aku ingin bertemu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi…  
Sampai saat ini, aku memikirkan hari di musim panas itu, saat dirimu masih ada disini.

"Sebentar lagi musim panas akan segera berakhir" Rick tersenyum padaku. Namun aku hanya membuang muka.

Aku harus bisa melupakan Kai. Aku harus bisa melupakanmu. Semua tentang dirimu. Hal seperti ini sungguh membuatku sangat tersiksa. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa kita pernah bertemu? Dan mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu? Mengapa sampai saat ini aku belum bisa melupakanmu? Melupakan wajahmu.. Wajah itu.. Mata itu.. Semuanya. Aku memejamkan mataku. Entah mengapa aku merasa kau berada disini sampai saat ini.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sampai saat ini aku terus memikirkan hari di musim panas tahun lalu, saat melihat kembang api bersamamu. Kembang api yang tak abadi yang ku lihat bersamamu… selalu membuatku teringat akan dirimu. Namun, ketika aku menyadarinya, waktu pun telah berlalu dan aku masih saja mencari wajahmu sampai sekarang. Yang kulakukan ini semua sia-sia saja. Tak apa walau aku tak bisa melupakanmu, aku yakin Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang indah di balik semua ini.  
Air mata kering tadi kini kembali basah dengan air mata yang baru. Butiran-butiran cinta yang pernah kau berikan padaku, kini telah berubah menjadi butiran-butiran air mata.

Kai's POV

Popuri…

Mungkin kau tak bisa melihatku, tapi aku bisa melihatmu. Maaf, kejadian setahun yang lalu, semua itu salahku. Aku melakukan kesalahan besar sampai membuatmu seperti ini. Dari sini aku hanya bisa melihatmu menangis, aku tak dapat menghapus air matamu lagi seperti dulu. Dulu, saat aku masih bernyawa, tapi sekarang, aku sudah menjadi roh. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya dapat menangis melihatmu menangis. Walau pun dalam tangismu ada senyum kecil yang terlihat sangat menyakitkan.

**FIN**

A/N: Maaf pendek. Sepertinya memang saya tidak ahli membuat cerita yang panjang. Tapi akan saya usahakan lagi. Sekali lagi saya munta maaf minna, karena saya sedang dalam kesibukan jadi hanya menulis sedikit. Maaf ya.. Maaf m(_ _)m  
Ini juga karya oneshot pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau gaje dan pendek. Saya harap tidak terlalu mengecewakan para reader sekalian. Akhir kata, mohon saran dan kritiknya minna. Terima kasih!


End file.
